Can't Help
by WritingWordsOfWisdom
Summary: "What are you so afraid of!"/"Falling for you! I'm scared that I'm falling for you and that I can't stop myself!"/ In which Austin is just looking for the one person who will truly understand him. That person happening to be Ally Dawson. But the problem? She doesn't believe in love. And sadly, Austin just can't help himself from falling for her. (Based on the song by Parachute)
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to start writing another story. But I probably won't be as focused on this one, until I finish "The Plan".**

**I hope you like the first chapter of "Can't Help". It's based on the song of the same name by Parachute. (You should totally check it out! I love it!)**

Chapter One:

Bad boy.

What does being one really mean? Well, if you asked Austin Moon, Marino High's resident bad boy, then he would be honest with you and tell you that he doesn't even know. He didn't get why he had been labeled one. A few suspensions, failing grades, and detentions in middle school, and the minute he walked into high school, and he had automatically been given that title. He really didn't know what it was that he did, that caused people to think of him as a bad boy. Or a player, who only broke girls' hearts. It wasn't his fault that every girl he went out with, ended up being clingy and obsessive. And when he dumped them, because he couldn't stand their presence anymore, they would run off crying to their friends, saying how he had led them on. And then a few months later, those friends would be swooning over him.

And he honestly didn't get why. It's not like he was anything special. But to everyone else, he apparently was. To his parents, he was a son that something had gone wrong with while they were raising him. A disappointment, if there was ever a greater one. They didn't particularly have the greatest relationship in the world. He pretty much ignored them, and they did the same, until it was time to eat. To the teachers and principal, he was just another nuisance that they had to deal with, until he graduated, if he ever did. Which he would've liked to. His grades were just horrible and he never did his work. Which was one of the reasons why he and the principal weren't on the best terms. To his friends, he was like a god. They worshipped him, wallowing in his every move and remark. Anxiously anticipating whatever he did next. And to the girls of the school, he was the biggest heartbreaker that they just couldn't help falling for. Not that he didn't mind the attention, he just didn't get why he even had it. And of course, there were those select few students and staff members, that he wasn't principally on the good side of.

But if you don't know why you're labeled a bad boy, then why do you act like one? You would probably follow up after with. And he would merely look at you, with that intense gaze, his brown eyes boring into yours, and he would just shrug and tell you that he didn't know. He just simply went along with it. There was no point trying to fight all of their opinions of him. It was just much easier for him to play along with it and satisfy their expectations. Even if it meant being someone he wasn't. But years of practice made him quite skilled at it. If you hadn't met him, and you saw him from afar, you would think that he actually enjoyed being the center of attention. Having all the boys wishing that they were him and having all the girls wanting to get in bed with him, so they could brag about it to their friends. And then cry to them when it didn't work out. It seemed like something anybody would want, to have everyone adore them. But that was because of the façade that he always put on. The pseudo smiles, the fake laughs, and the pretend bad boy persona.

But if you really looked into him, like really deeply, you would see that he didn't want any of it. That sometimes he wished that he didn't have a reputation for breaking hearts and for getting in trouble all of the time. He would've actually wished to find a girl who he could be the real him with. Someone who would understand him and why he acted the way he did. And who didn't want to just sleep with him. Someone who would be there for him and he would be able to call his, permanently. A girl who didn't wear loads of make up on her face, skimpy tank tops or shorts, and one who didn't care about her appearance. Because she would be truly beautiful. And she would just radiate natural beauty with her every step. And she would take his breath away.

And you would obviously be surprised at such a response. A boy like him? Someone presumed to be so dark and dangerous, wanting something so sincere and pure? It sounds completely impossible. Why would someone like him want to find real love? When he could have any girl he wants? It makes no sense. But then again, everything about him makes no sense. He's a bad boy, who doesn't want to be one. So I guess it's something that you would actually suspect. Considering that he was nothing like the status quo expected him to be. But no one would know that. How could they? When he hid it so well. He was definitely what you could call an expert on hiding his emotions, another one of the many reasons the girls called him a "heartbreaker." It wasn't his fault that he was interested in them, and that they didn't get the hint and would keep pursuing him until he finally took them out. But what was there for him to do? He had already been crowned Marino High's Bad Boy for three years. What in the world could possibly make him change his attitude towards it? What would give him the push he needed to be himself?

Well my friends, I have one answer for you. And her name is Ally Dawson.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves now; we have a whole story to go through. So grab a seat, make some popcorn, and get ready, because this is going to be one heck of an adventure, and one that you will most definitely not forget.

* * *

Monday November 4th, 2013. **(A/N: Yes, I really did go all the way back on my phone to find that date.) **Another typical school day. And one that he was, as always, already late for. Classes started at 8:05, sharp, and by the time he had lazily pulled into the parking lot in his Black Ferrari, it was well past eight thirty, with only twenty minutes left in the period. Not that he cared, though. His first class was Physics, and it wasn't particularly his strongest suit, and then again, neither was anything that ended in -aphy or -try. Or anything that required the littlest effort. What? School wasn't his thing. He had given up on his grades year ago, in order to go along with his "image" and also because he really didn't care about them anymore. No one expected him to do well, so what was the point?

He sighed, irritated, sliding out of the car and grabbing his back pack from the passenger seat. He really wasn't in the mood to go in that day, but his other option was staying home with his parents. (So we obviously know which one he preferred and picked.) He slung it on his shoulder before closing his car door, gently of course, because it was his baby, and because he had paid with it with his own money. Which he had gotten from working at the mechanic shop downtown, during his free time. He was pretty skilled with a wrench and screwdriver. But it's not like he could work part-time at Mike's Mechanics for the rest of his life. But it did beat working at his parents' mattress store and being forced to wear a paper crown and speak with a British accent all day. If his friends saw him like that, he wouldn't even be able to live it down. It would totally ruin his rep. Which was why he kept his parents' occupation, on the down low. No of his friends knew that they were the owners of Moon's Mattress Kingdom, and he preferred to keep it that way. Even though it was kind of obvious since his last name was in the title. But he was thankful for his friends' obliviousness.

He put on his Aviators, ran his fingers through his messy, blonde locks, and locked the car, before slowly making his way to the school entrance. He was already late, so there was no need to rush. Mr. Bellamy would obviously yell at him and reprimand him for his tardiness, probably issuing him a pink detention slip along with it, while his buddies would be hi-fiving him and greeting him, and the girls swooning over his presence.

The hallways were empty as he entered the building. Obviously, since everyone else was already in class. He took his time parading down the linoleum floors, wanting to waste as much time as he could. But, alas, he eventually reached the door. Much quicker than he would've wanted to. And he would've decided to cut, but since he was already facing suspension and his parents would kill him if he did get suspended, he resolved to choosing to enter the class. Besides, he wasn't in the mood to be yelled at by Principal Daniels so early in the morning.

Sighing, he walked into the room, sunglasses still on, in the middle of the lesson. Just as he was looking forward to. That meant that he only had to sit down for a few minutes before the bell rang.

"Mr. Moon." The teacher, a man in his early fifties, with a receding hair line, barked from the chalkboard. "What an honor of you to grace us with your presence."

"Thank you. I try." He said, sarcastically, while faking bowing to the class. He could see all of the girls sighing and leaning on their desks, giddily and in love, and he could hear his friends chuckling in the back with amusement.

"I'll be seeing you in detention." Mr. Bellamy spoke, exasperated, writing out the slip at his desk and handing it to Austin. "Now take a seat."

"Will do." Austin clicked his tongue and saluted the man, before stuffing the paper in his back pocket and walking to his desk. On his way, winking at a few girls, who all nearly had heart attacks.

"Austin," Dallas beamed, holding out his hand for a hi-five.

"What's up man?" Trent greeted.

"Nice way to walk in." Elliot said.

"I try," he shrugged, while acknowledging all of his friends and taking his seat, at the last desk in the row.

Sighing he put his feet on the table, and his arms behind his head, leaning back. It was time for another day in the life of Austin Moon.

* * *

**How was that? I'm going back to having no point of view in with this story. I'll introduce Ally in the next chapter. As I said before, this story won't be my main concern right now, but I just had this idea for a really long time and I just had to write it. So I'll update it when I can. And I will try to make the chapters longer as I go along.**

**I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

This was it.

Her first day in yet another high school. It's not like she hated being the new kid, but it wasn't the most pleasant experience in the world. Everyone staring at you and watching your every move. After moving around constantly in her life, she had gotten pretty frustrated with the same old routine. But what made it worse, was that when she had finally made some real friends in the school, she would have to pick up her things and relocate to another city, or usually, a state, on the total other side of the country. She had just moved here, to Miami, after spending a whopping three months in California. Which was a record for how long she had ever stayed in one place, since her father started his music store Sonic Boom in New York, and it had grown to be a chain of successful stores, her father now being a real estate mogul.

And being his daughter and all, she was happy for him. She really was. She just despised the fact that she was never able to keep in touch with her friends, and that she didn't have any friendships that worked with long-distance. It was just too much stress and work to keep in contact with her friends from her previous schools, especially when she barely even got to know them before she had to move again. And it was pretty tiring for her, having been doing it since she was ten. But this time, her father had told her that it would be different. Because it was her senior year and he was going to try his best to stay in Miami until she graduated. And when she started attending college, then he would move again, but without her, unless she wanted to come along.

Which she really wouldn't have wanted to. And which was why she was going to try her best to maintain her grades that year. It had been pretty hard for her to be an excellent student in every school that she went to, no matter how briefly. Schoolwork was the only thing she focused herself in, anymore. After what had happened. She had even given up on her dreams for music, because it hurt too much to even think about it. She may seem like a pretty happy girl on the outside, but inside she was completely and utterly broken. Emotionally and mentally wrecked. And only her father noticed, but he was clueless as to why she was and how to help her. But she sure did a great job hiding that from the outside world. None of her friends, well if she even had any, wouldn't have suspected anything about her. And that was because years of practicing, she had become an expert on concealing her emotions and only letting the ones she wanted to show. Especially love.

And no, it wasn't because of some horrible tragedy, or a terrible accident. No one died to make her give up on love and finding happiness. No, it was nothing like that. It was just because of her father's business that she had lost all hope in love. Having witnessed her parents' seemingly perfect marriage fall apart and collapse, ending in divorce, with her own eyes three years ago; she had completely given up on love. If her parents, who seemed totally and entirely in love, ended up breaking apart, then what hope did she have in finding love? It was all because of her father's business, and she knew it. She had spent too many restless nights listening to them arguing about it. And no, her father hadn't been having an affair with anyone. Unless you consider the one he was having with his job. Her mother had gotten sick and tired how much effort and time her father had been putting into his work, forgetting about his family. And that's why she had left, and filed for a divorce, which had only been finalized last year. Breaking all that was left of Ally. She had been hoping, wishing, that her mother would change her mind and come back. But she didn't. And she hadn't cancelled the divorce. Which was why Ally had given up. There was no point in fighting. What had been done, had been done. There was no changing it.

So to put it simply, Ally Dawson didn't believe in love. To her, it was impossible to even achieve, so why try?

But that would all change, when she met Austin Moon.

* * *

"Ally, honey, it's time to get up!" Her father called from the stairs.

"I'm up!" She yelled back, annoyed. Her relationship with her father hadn't been the best since the divorce. He was trying to make it up to her, but she would just push him away. Not needing anymore reminders of how her life once used to be.

She slowly made her way down stairs and into the kitchen of the big mansion that they were currently living in. But she didn't like it. Small and homely was more of her type. But of course she didn't have a choice when it came to picking out the house that she was supposedly going to be living in for the next seven months.

"Morning." Her father smiled up at her, from the stove.

"Hi." She said, edgily.

"Look, I know that you don't like being the new student all of the time. But I promise sweetheart, that we're not going to go anywhere until you graduate. And only if you want to go with me." He told her.

"I know Dad." She sighed, slightly irritated. "We've been through this before." She began eating the cereal that he had set in front of her.

"I know honey. I just wanted to make sure if you were all right." He said, kindly.

"I'm fine Dad. There's nothing to worry about."

"Honey." He heaved a sigh. "I know you're still upset about the divorce, but it's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything to stop it. Sometimes, people just grow apart. They realize that they have too many differences."

"The differences that you and Mom had weren't the reasons you guys split." She snapped. "It was because you got too engrossed in your work, that you forgot about me and her. You started caring about the store so much, that you completely disengaged from your family. _That's_ why Mom left. Not because of 'differences.' I may have been young back then, but I still understood what was really going on."

And once she saw the hurt look on her father's face, she instantly regretted the words. "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to say that."

"No, you're right. I'm sorry, too." He replied, solemnly.

"Thanks for breakfast," she spoke, getting up from the table, even though she hadn't finished eating. She just wasn't in the mood to finish.

"Do you want me to drive you to school on my way to the office?" He offered.

"No, it's fine. I can drive myself." She mustered up her best smile.

"Alright. Just don't forget to stop by the main office to get your schedule and anything else you need." He stated.

"Okay, thanks Dad." She kissed him on the cheek, to erase any bad feelings from that morning and made her way back upstairs to get dressed and brush her teeth, first.

Now if being the new kid was something she loathed, then this was something she absolutely abhorred. Finding the perfect outfit to wear to make her reputation to everyone. She didn't get why girls were so obsessed with what they were wearing on a daily basis. She was only concerned on her first day at a new school. What she wore could make her or break her, especially considering that she was possible going to stay here for the rest of the school year. So whatever she decided to put on had to be good.

She resolved to wearing a plain white, v-neck t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She paired them up with some black boots and a black jacket. She liked it, as she admired herself in the mirror. She didn't look like she was trying too hard, but she didn't look like she had just pulled on anything that morning either. She decided to keep her hair out, her natural brown waves cascading down her shoulders. Feeling pretty satisfied, she grabbed her bag, keys, and phone, and left the room.

Her father had already left, she could tell. Because his car was gone from the drive way and he had left some money on her table for lunch. Not that she would use it anyway. She refused to eat school lunch. It was utterly disgusting and gut-wrenching. She would rather starve on her first day and get something on her way home, than to eat that.

* * *

The drive to Marino wasn't that bad. She had already been there, when she first registered as a student when her father and she had first arrived in Miami. So she had no trouble in finding the school and getting a parking spot. She could see that classes had already started, considering that the parking lot was empty. And she looked at her watch, seeing that second period was already beginning. But she didn't have to worry. The teachers were probably notified that she was a new student. And besides, she hadn't even gotten her schedule yet.

Sighing, she slowly made her way towards the beginning. Bracing herself for what she was about to walk into. Just as she suspected, the halls were crowded with people going off to their classes and meeting up with their friends. She struggled to make her way past the mob and used her memory of the school when she had last visited it, to find her way to the main office. But with all the commotion around her, she had gotten completely lost.

"Let me help you." A voice from behind her said.

She turned around to see a curly, brown-haired girl around her height standing next to her. "Oh, um thanks." She mumbled, cursing herself for being so nervous. She always was awkward around people when she first met them.

"I'm Trish." The girl continued as she motioned for Ally to follow her. "And you're probably looking for the main office, aren't you?"

"Yea." She nodded, graciously, and happy that someone was helping her so she wouldn't be bumbling around like a freak. "Oh, and I'm Ally."

"It's nice to meet you Ally. So what brings you here? I mean to Miami and all."

"Oh, well my dad just relocated here to open up another one of his music stores, Sonic Boom." She explained.

"Oh, that's really cool. I'm guessing you're into music?"

"Um, well I was. I kind of lost interest." She muttered quickly, not wanting to get into a conversation about that.

"Oh. So um, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior."

"Oh, I'm one too! I guess we'll be seeing each other around."

"Yea." She said, happy to have someone that she could talk to that day.

"Oh, well here we are." Trish announced and Ally realized that they had indeed arrived at the main office. _That wasn't so bad_, she thought to herself. But this was only the beginning. And there was a lot more to come.

"Um, thanks." She smiled.

"You're welcome." The Latina smiled. She entered the office and went to one of the secretary's desks.

"Hey Trish," the young woman greeted.

"Hey Nicole. This is Ally. She's new and she needs her schedule." Trish stated. "Oh, and Ally, this is my cousin Nicole."

"Hey." Ally smiled and waved shyly.

"Hi. You must be the girl that Principal Daniels is so thrilled to have here." Nicole grinned at her. "He's really impressed with your records."

"Oh, um thank you."

"You're welcome. And here's your schedule. And your locker number. I'm sure my cousin will help you get settled in. Good luck," Nicole said, smiling, before answering the phone.

"Thank you." Ally replied, politely, before grabbing the paperwork and heading out the door, following Trish.

"Let me see where you're going." The Latina said, taking her schedule. "Oh, you're English room is right next to mine. I can take you there." She beamed. "Do you want to stop by your locker right now, or later?"

"Oh, um now, I guess. I don't really want to carry all of this around all day." She laughed, lightly.

"Right. Well follow me; your locker is near mine. And I'm sure Mrs. Phyllis won't mind if I'm late."

After going down the now empty hallway, and placing her things in her locker, Trish led her to her next room.

"Oh, and just to let you know, since you're new and all, beware of the boys here. They're always excited to jump on new kids, especially pretty girls like you."

"Oh, um thanks." She blushed at the compliment. She never really thought of herself as pretty, average maybe, but not pretty.

"Yea, and be especially careful about Austin Moon. He's nothing but trouble and will only end up hurting you." The Latina explained. "And I've seen more than enough foolish girls fall for his tricks."

"Oh, that won't be a problem." She replied and Trish gave her a confused look. "I don't do relationships." She shrugged.

Trish gave her an even more puzzled gaze.

"It's a long story." She responded, not wanting to discuss it right then.

"Oh, well feel free to find me in the cafeteria later." Trish smiled and waved before walking off to her class, which was right next door. "And good luck." She called.

"Thanks." Ally said, back, before sighing and turning to face the door.

This was it. Time for her first class. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to open the door.

"Where do you think you're going, cutie?" A voice said from behind her.

She turned around to face the direction of the voice. And found herself face to face with a tall, muscular, blonde boy.

"Um, hi?" She told him.

"What brings you here to Miami?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well I just moved here, as if that isn't obvious enough to you." She snapped, looking him right in the eyes. "And I'm actually trying to get to class, if you don't mind." She said, annoyed. Who the hell was this guy and what the hell did he think he was doing?

Austin was pretty amused by her retort. "Fiesty. I like them feisty." He smirked. "The name's Austin." He held out his hand. "And yours is?"

So this was the boy that Trish had warned her about. "It's Ally." She hit his hand away, annoyed by what he was trying. She wasn't going to fall for that. And not just because Trish had warned her, but because she just wouldn't let herself.

"Well, _Ally._ It's nice to meet you. And if you don't mind me saying, I've never quite met anyone like you." He said, leaning in closer to her and brushing his hand gently against her cheek.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, stepping back.

"I was just wondering if-."

"No thanks." She cut him off. "It was nice meeting you and all ... _Austin_, but I don't do love." She whispered in his ear, smirking, before walking into the classroom and leaving him completely baffled.

* * *

**Okay, so how was that? I hope you liked it. You guys wanted me to continue and since I already updated **The Plan **a lot this week, I decided to update this story today. I'm not really that happy with how this went.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure when the next time I'll update this will be, but it'll depend on the feedback I get, how much free time I have, and how I'm doing with **The Plan**.**

**You can also check out my other stories, if you want to.**

**Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Wait, what?" Austin sputtered, confused as to what just happened, but she was already gone, the wooden door of the classroom slamming tauntingly in his face. As if it was saying 'Haha. She told you.' Had she seriously just rejected him before he even had a chance to say one of his famous lines? What the hell was wrong with this girl? Or maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was him. And in that case, then what was wrong with him? But wait, it couldn't be him. That was preposterous. He obviously hadn't done anything wrong, because his charm worked with other girls. So what was up with her? Why hadn't she falling for it? Why didn't she swoon over him like the others? But before he could contemplate it anymore, he was interrupted.

"I see you're philandering around the halls again, Mr. Moon." Principal Daniels' deep voice echoed from down the hall way.

Austin groaned, turning to the direction of the forthcoming footsteps. "Principal Daniels. How nice to see you!" He attempted to go for the flattery approach.

"Nice try Mr. Moon." The man's voice remained emotionless as he reached his target. "But you're attempts at sweet talk are short-lived."

He sighed, defeated. Well, that was a complete bust.

"Care to explain what you are doing here and why you haven't seemed to get to your class? The bell rang minutes ago Mr. Moon, may I remind you. It shouldn't take you that long to get to class."

"Well you see Mr. Daniels." He began. "I was heading off to my next class. I really was. But I got sidetracked assisting the new girl on her way to her next class." He lied, proud at how fast the excuse had formulated in his mind.

"I see." The principal replied, clearly not buying the lie. "That's a new low even for you Mr. Moon. You and I both know very well that you wouldn't dare to be found conversing with a new student, unless they were female. And in that case, you would only be talking to them because of their appearance. And you certainly wouldn't be willing to offer them any help." The man looked at him, arms folded. "So why don't you tell me the truth about why you aren't in class."

"Um ..." he mumbled, trying to think of something quickly. But he was stuck. He couldn't come up with anything better. "Okay, fine. I wasn't helping her get to class. But I seriously was talking to her Mr. Daniels." He explained.

"Really?" The older man scoffed. "I'm pretty sure someone as academically advanced as Ms. Dawson would have better things to do than to be found talking with someone like you. Especially someone like you, with you're wonderful record."

"But, but-." He stuttered. He was telling the truth! And it was something that he never would usually do. But here he was doing it! And now of all times, the principal chose not to believe him!

"Mr. Moon." Principal Daniels looked at him seriously, tapping his foot impatiently.

Austin sighed. This was clearly not going to end up in his favor. It never did. "Your office?" he asked, defeated, scratching the back of his head and looking at the old man.

"Uh-huh." The principal nodded.

He groaned and swung his back pack onto his shoulder, following the man down the hall way.

Well, this day was off to a great start. Not.

* * *

Ally was honestly surprised herself at how she had completely unacknowledged his obvious flirting with her. She wasn't one to be so arrogant around people. Especially someone like Austin, or whatever his name was. And even though she shocked at her own behavior, she was more focused on his. Who the hell did he think he was? Just walking up to her and expecting her to faint in his presence. He was an obnoxious douche bag, and just the thought of him made her blood boil. She wasn't some property so who the hell did he think he was just coming up to her and trying to claim her? Other girls may have done that with him, but she would definitely not. And it was at that moment, that she was truly happy at her decision to avoid love. Because if she hadn't, then she would've been like all the other girls and fallen head over heels for his tricks.

But before she could continue thinking about him and his arrogance, she was disrupted by the voice of her teacher. She had totally been too busy thinking about Austin, that she had zoned out from what the teacher was saying to her.

"Care to tell us a little about yourself, Ally?" The kind lady asked, looking at her intently. And that's when she remembered. She was still the new student. And that meant she would have to be doing this all day. Bringing more attention to herself than she wanted to, all because all of the teachers wanted the students to welcome her and make her feel as comfortable there as possible. But she knew that most, if not all, of the students could care less about her. And she was fine with that. She didn't care about them either. This place was just a rest stop for her, until she would be able to attend MUNY and fulfill her dreams. But for now, she would just have to cope with being there. And here comes the fun.

"Hi." She said to the class, with gritted teeth. She scanned around the room, observing her so called classmates. All of the girls glared at her and flipped their hair and turned away, as if she was trash that was kicked to the curb and they were sparkling diamonds. As if. Most of the boys were staring at her, admiring her looks. Which she felt self-conscious about. And which was also probably one of the reasons the girls were being so cold towards her. And of course there were the other kids, who just looked at her blankly.

"I'm Ally. And I moved here from New York." She waved. The class remained silent, just staring at her. "Can I just sit down?" She turned and asked the teacher, her voice almost pleading. She didn't think she could last being glared at any longer.

"Oh, yes. Just find an empty seat dear. And welcome to Marino." The lady smiled before returning to her desk. And Ally wished that she had paid attention earlier, so that she would've heard the woman's name, so she could've thanked her properly.

She sighed, gratefully, and quickly made her way to the first available seat that her eyes laid sight on. Which of course had to be near one of the boys who had been drooling over her. He had light brown hair and eyes of the same color. And she could tell that he was one of _those_ guys. Oh, how she hoped he wouldn't strike up a conversation with her.

"Hey." He smiled. Damn, his teeth were beautiful. But it was a shame, because that charming smile wasn't going to work on her.

"Hi." She replied, edgily.

"I'm Elliot," he beamed again. "Welcome to Marino."

"Thank you." She said blandly. Didn't this guy get that she wasn't interested? Clearly not.

"I can show you around." He offered, smiling with his teeth yet again.

"Um, thank you ..."

"Elliot."

"..._Elliot_.But I'm good." She said, patting his shoulder and turning to face the board, where the teacher had begun talking.

But the boy hadn't gotten the hint. He kept pestering her the entire period, trying to make small talk.

Man, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Finally it had come to lunch time. And Ally couldn't have been more grateful. After having been forced to introduce herself three times already, with boys winking and glancing at her constantly, she was relieved to have one period where no one would care about who she was. But then came the fun part of having lunch. Finding a place to sit. Oh the joy. And of course, she had nowhere to sit and no one to keep her company. But then she remembered about Trish and her offer.

"Feel free to find me in the cafeteria later." She had said. But where was she? Ally tried her best to scan the entire cafeteria, but to no avail. She couldn't find the Latina anywhere. This was great. What a perfectly good way to start off her first lunch period, by standing in the middle of the cafeteria like a loser.

"Ally! Over here!" A familiar voice called. She turned in the direction it was coming from and saw that it was Trish at a table in the corner. She had probably missed that table. She quickly made her way over there.

"Hi!" she said out of breath, taking a seat. "Thank god you're here. I really wasn't in the mood to sit by myself." She said and that's when she noticed that the Latina was sitting with a lanky redhead. He was tall and scrawny. And he had light blue eyes and freckles. He seemed like the complete opposite of who she thought the Latina would be friends with. But who knows, right?

"Ally, meet Dez." Trish motioned to the redhead.

"Hi." He waved, awkwardly.

"Hi." She smiled and gave a polite wave back.

"So, tell me, how was your first day?" The Latina asked as they began eating their lunch. Well Dez and Trish did. As mentioned before, Ally refused to eat the school lunch.

"You don't have lunch?" Dez asked, seeing that she wasn't eating with them.

"Uh, no. I don't like school lunch." She answered, shyly.

"Aren't you hungry?" Trish questioned. "You have to eat something!"

"No, I'm fine." She waved them off with her hand. "I usually get something on my way home."

"Oh." The Latina mumbled. "So how was your day?"

"Um, well it's been interesting." She replied.

"Can I make a movie about you?" Dez jumped in suddenly.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"I want to make a documentary, you know. About the life of a new student. I'm thinking of calling it 'New: What It Really Feels Like To Be The New Kid.'" He said, using his hands for emphasis.

"Don't mind Dez." Trish answered. "He's a little weird."

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "I'm not weird. I'm unique."

"Which means you're weird," the Latina deadpanned and gave him a look, which shut him up. "So anyway, what were you saying?"

"Well ... um... this guy named Elliot was talking to me in my English class."

"No way! Wait, does he have brown hair and brown eyes?" Trish asked.

"Yea." Ally nodded.

"That's Elliot Samuels! One of the hottest guys in school! What did he say?" She questioned, excitedly.

"He just asked me if I needed any help in getting around and I said no." Ally shrugged.

"Good, that's good. You shouldn't fall for any of boys so quickly." Trish nodded, approving. And before she could say anything else, she was interrupted by a mop of blonde hair.

"Hey." Austin smiled his notorious charming smile. "Dex. Tasha." He nodded at Dez and Trish.

"The name's Dez." The redhead replied, clearly irritated at the sight of the blonde.

"And it's Trish. Not Tasha." Trish hissed.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Trish rolled her eyes in return. "Don't even try Moon." She snarled.

"Try what?" Austin said innocently. "I just came to say hello." And even Ally rolled her eyes at this. It was quite clear that he had other intentions.

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm not going to let you hurt her." She spat at the blonde. And then she turned back to Ally. "Speaking of boys, Ally. This is the one you must definitely watch out for. This is-."

"Austin. I know." Ally said, her voice draped with venom. "We've already met."

"How?" Trish asked, confused.

"We had the pleasure of meeting outside of Ally's English classroom." Austin answered, not breaking eye contact from Ally.

"Oh yes. What a pleasure." Ally replied, dripping with sarcasm. "What do you want Austin?" She asked, not even bothering to sound remotely nice. This guy was really starting to get on her nerves. Hadn't she made it clear to him earlier, that none of his tricks were going to work on her?

"We never got to finish our conversation before Ally." He answered, while taking a seat in front of her. And it was at that moment that she realized that everyone in the cafeteria's eyes were on her and him. "You ended it so abruptly and rudely. Didn't your parents ever teach you to have nice manners?" He asked.

"Yes they did." She answered with gritted teeth. "But they also taught me not to let any arrogant douche bags annoy me." She added. And the next thing she knew, her hand was reaching across the table and taking Trish's open bottle of soda. And before she could even stop herself, her hand had made its way above his head and the contents of the bottle were drenching his head, hair, and clothes. Along with the floor and table around him.

The entire cafeteria gasped, including Trish and Dez. Everyone's mouth was open and agape, especially the one of the soaking blonde in front of her.

"Sorry, but I'm not sorry." She said sweetly, while grabbing her things and standing up. And walking out of there, everyone watching her as she did.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I've just been really preoccupied with **The Plan** and plus, my laptop broke so I had to wait for my sister to let me use hers. And I was also kind of stuck on what to do for this chapter. I had writer's block. But sorry again for the wait, but I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"I-I can't believe she actually did that!" Austin stammered, as he grabbed a paper towel from the box in the bathroom and began squeezing his wet blonde locks with it.

"Well do you blame her? I mean, you were pretty cocky and obnoxious, just walking up and talking to her like that." His friend Dallas pointed out.

Austin shot him a dark glare. As if it wasn't bad enough already that the new chick had utterly humiliated him in front of the entire cafeteria, and now one of his so-called friends was even taking her side.

"What!" The brown-haired boy defended. "I'm just saying what it must've felt like from her point of view."

"Yea, well you're not helping." The blonde grumbled, continuing to dry his hair. This day was going so well. Not. First, this morning he had gotten into another fight with his parents over what he was going to do with his life, then, he had received detention for no reason, and now this. Being publicly humiliated by the new girl. It was just the cherry on top of his sundae.

"I don't get what happened. When I usually do that, girls swoon instantly." He stated, confused and irritated at his failure.

"Well, you know maybe-." Dallas began, but he was cut off.

"Oh man, that was hilarious!" Elliot exclaimed, walking into the rest room. "Damn Austin! You should've seen your face! That was priceless!" He broke into a fit of laughter.

And this was why Austin didn't really like think of them as his friends. They thought of everything as a joke and something to laugh about. They never took anything seriously. Even when something happened to them, as in this case, they just saw it as something funny and irrelevant.

"Gee, thanks guys." He scowled.

"Sorry." Elliot quickly mumbled, seeing that he was in a bad mood.

"Whatever." Austin brushed it off, getting irritated.

"What did you even say to her to get her so wound up?" The lighter haired brown boy asked.

"I just can't believe she actually spilled that soda over me! I mean, who the hell does she think she is?" Austin questioned, completely ignoring his friend's own question. He didn't want to think back to what had just happened, for it had truly damaged and bruised his ego.

"Maybe the great Austin Moon has finally met his match," Dallas smirked, leaning against the wall. "The one girl who won't fall head-over-heels for him."

"Damn, you're right!" Elliot agreed. "Oh man! This is going to be interesting!"

"What's going to be interesting?" the blonde hissed, turning to stare angrily at both of the buffoons in front of him.

"Watching you go chasing after her," Dallas said, his smirk growing larger with each word.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to do that?"

"It's so obvious. I mean just look at you! You're all fired up over her and you just met her!" Elliot jumped in.

"I'm clearly pissed off at the fact that she poured soda over me. That doesn't mean I like her or that I'm going to fall for her, under any circumstances. And who says she won't fall for me? I can get her to. I just need to talk to her first."

He was getting really annoyed at their comments. Who were they to know whether or not she would fall for him? She had to. Every other girl that he had met did. So what would make her an exception? She was just going to require a little more effort, and he was fine with that.

"Face it man. If she hasn't fainted in front of you by now, she's not going to do it anytime soon. That girl's different. Way different. And besides, I'm pretty sure you just talked to her, and look how that worked out. You're a soaking mess." Dallas told him, saying what he was about to earlier before Elliot had walked in.

"That doesn't mean necessarily mean that she doesn't like me. She's just being careful and I get that. She is new after all and she probably wants to get comfortable here before she gets serious about anything."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Dallas asked, smirking all the while. That smirk never left his face for more than a second.

"I'm going to help show her around and welcome her to Marino." He declared, confidence seeping through him powerfully. He didn't know why, but he wanted so badly to get on this girl's good side. He wanted her to like him. It could've of been Dallas' and Elliot's teasing, but he sure that they weren't the main reason for his sudden determination. Something else was, and even though he didn't quite know exactly what it was, he knew that it would keep pushing him on until Ally Dawson finally learned to like him.

"Alright man, well good luck with that." Dallas said, clearly not having any faith in him or his idea.

"Yea. We'll see you later." Elliot added. And the two of them left just as the bell rang, signaling the start of fifth period.

Austin sighed, leaning against the tiny sink. He was still trying to process exactly what had happened in the cafeteria. He had been talking to her, saying how it had been rude of her to end their previous conversation and how he thought her parents would've raised her better than that. And then she had snapped and spilled the soda over him.

Okay, so maybe that hadn't been the best approach to begin talking to her. But that didn't give her a right to pour her drink over him! Well, it was actually that other girl's soda. What was her name? Trish? Tracy? He wasn't really good with remembering the names of girls that he came into contact with. Especially hers, since they had never been on the best of terms since high school started. It was one of the reasons that girls hated him. Because he would always forget their name and call them the wrong one. But anyway, why had she spilled the soda? Didn't she know who he was? He didn't meant to sound egotistical, but didn't she know of his reputation? Maybe she did and that was why she had been so cold and didn't respond to his attempts of flirting with her as well as he wanted her to. Yea, that could be it.

_Or maybe she's just not into you._ His conscious pointed out. _Shut up!_ He yelled back to it.

_You know I'm right._

_No you're not. She just needs to get to know me better._

_Sure she does. She already has and just look where that's gotten you._

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _He screamed in his mind.

_Oh great Austin. You're having a fight with yourself. How wonderful._

He sighed, leaning his back against the wall and letting himself slide down until he was sitting on the floor, his knees bent.

_Just look at you. This girl's already gotten you going crazy. _He thought. And his mind was right. He had never truly cared whether or not a girl was into him before. But now he suddenly did. And he wanted so badly to make Ally like him. And he didn't care how hard he had to try or what it took, because he was going to be successful.

"_No thanks." She cut him off. "It was nice meeting you and all ...Austin, but I don't do love." She whispered in his ear, smirking, before walking into the classroom and leaving him completely baffled._

The memory of their first meeting that morning came back to him. And he made up his mind.

"Well, Ally Dawson, prepare to meet your match. Because I'm going to get you to like me, no matter what it takes." He declared, standing up and grabbing his backpack from the floor next to him. And with that, he walked out into the hallway.

"Austin!" A voice screeched from behind him.

He turned around to be face to face with Cassidy. She was his ex-girlfriend, notice the ex part. But she was still convinced that they were meant to be together and hadn't stopped trying to get him back since the day he had broken up with her. And she had to be, by far, the worst of all of the girls he had dated in the past.

"Cassidy." He answered, much less enthusiastic than she was.

"I saw what happened. Are you okay?" She asked, trying to lean into him and get him to hug her.

"I'm sure everyone saw that. And I'm fine." He tried to get past her. Thankfully, no one was paying much attention to him. He had been worried that he would be the laughingstock of the school after getting soda spilled over him. But no one was saying anything, which was a good thing. He didn't need that to worry about, considering what a day it had been already.

"Good. Because you shouldn't care about that." She said seductively, pressing her chest against him. And then she pressed her lips on his.

And he hated to admit it, but she was a really good kisser. In fact, it was the only reason he bothered to keep talking to her. So he could have a good hook-up whenever he wanted. And his body kissed her back, instantly. But his mind pulled him back, reminding him about what he had been planning to do.

"Sorry Cassidy. I'm busy right now." He told her quickly, before pushing past her and heading down the hall.

"Call me later!" She yelled out of him.

"Like hell I'm going to call her later." He mumbled to himself. He had other things to think about besides hooking up that night. He had to focus on Ally. And getting her to like him.

And the first step of his plan was to get to know her, and that meant going to the place he dreaded the most. Class.

* * *

"Oh my god." Ally exclaimed as she entered the bathroom and collapsed on the floor by one of the walls. "What did I just do?"

She couldn't believe it. She had never done something so daring and outrageous in her entire life. She didn't even like coloring outside the lines! She was always safe and never liked trying anything crazy. But she had just done the craziest thing ever. She was in total shock.

"I poured soda over Austin Moon. I just poured soda over him in front of the entire cafeteria. Oh my god." She started breathing heavily. This was exactly something that she hadn't wanted to do. She didn't want to bring any more attention to herself. And now she had. Everyone would now know her as the girl who had poured soda on Austin Moon's head. And even though that beat being called the new girl, it still was exactly what she was trying to prevent.

"Ally! Are you in here?" Trish called from the hallway.

"Yea." She answered, nervously. "I'm on the floor."

"Do you want me to come in?" Trish said.

"Can I come in too?" Another voice asked and Ally knew that it was Dez.

"No you can't you idiot! This is the girl's bathroom! And last time I checked, you weren't a girl!"

Ally heard the sound of something getting smacked and a whine of pain from Dez. Trish had definitely hit him.

"No, it's fine. You can come in too, Dez. There's no one else in here." She replied.

"Are you okay?" The Latina asked as she came into view and knelt down beside the brunette.

"I'm fine." Ally sighed, looking down.

"How are you feeling?" Dez cautiously walked into the bathroom. "Wow." He looked around, in awe. "So this is how the girl's bathroom looks like."

"No shit, you moron. It's just like the boys', but we just don't have urinals. Because we don't need them." The Latina spoke, irritated at his obliviousness.

"Well I'm sorry. It's not my fault that I've never been in the girls' bathroom before." The redhead pouted, folding his arms.

"I'm sorry Dez, I didn't mean to snap at you." Trish apologized.

"Are you sure that you guys are just friends?" Ally questioned, knowingly.

"Psssh. Of course." The two of them said simultaneously, blushing.

"Let's not focus on us, let's focus on you." Trish quickly changed the topic. "That was totally epic, what you did. I can't believe it!"

"Yea! Austin's face and everyone else's too!" Dez agreed. "That was so amazing!"

"Yea, well I don't feel amazing. I didn't mean to spill my soda on him. I didn't even know what I was doing until it was too late. The soda was all over his head before I could stop myself. And I'm sorry for taking your soda, by the way." Ally said, standing up from her spot on the floor.

"I don't mind." The Latina shrugged. "It's about time someone finally didn't fall for Austin, besides me of course. I don't care about my soda, especially considering what you did with it. I've wanted to do that for years, but looks like you beat me to it."

"Well I don't feel any sort of pride or honor in doing it. He was just annoying me. Like, who the hell does he think he was coming over to me and just talking to me like that? Did he think I would just fall for him and faint in his presence? Well he is dead wrong. I don't do relationships." She said, her voice faltering slightly at the last sentence, due to her reasoning. "And besides, even if I was willing to have a boyfriend, I would definitely not pick someone like him. He's too arrogant and thinks too highly of himself. I wouldn't want to date someone like that."

"Why don't you?" Dez asked, concerned. "Do relationships, I mean. Why don't you want to be in one or date anybody?"

"I-I'm not ready to tell that to anyone." She told them honestly. "But I promise that you guys will be the first to know." She assured them when she saw their worried looks.

"Aw, Ally." Trish gushed, coming up to the tiny brunette and hugging her tightly. "When you're ready to talk, we'll be ready to listen."

"Thanks guys." Ally smiled, genuinely. She was so happy to have made two real friends already. And she hoped that she would be able to keep them and that her father wouldn't surprise her yet again by announcing that they were going to have to move again.

"Aww, group hug!" Dez cried, coming to join the two girls in their embrace.

"I just hope that I don't get too much attention for the rest of the day." Ally said, laughing lightly as they broke apart.

"Honey, you got attention the minute you walked in this school. We haven't had a new kid in ages, and people were automatically interested in you." Trish told her, in all seriousness.

"But don't worry. If anyone bothers you, we'll be right there to help." Dez added with a smile.

"He means _I'll _be right there, because let's face it, you're not very strong Dez. In fact, you're not even strong at all."

"Hey!" The redhead whined.

"Sorry hon. but it's true." The Latina shrugged.

"Whatever," Dez said, offended and turning away from them.

"Don't mind him, he'll get over it." Trish mouthed to Ally, waving it off with her hand.

"Oh." Ally replied, giggling.

"Yea, so anyway. I'm sure that all the buzz will blow over soon. Just try to lay low. I mean you really can't now, considering what just happened. But you can try. Just don't do anything that will bring more attention to you than you already have."

"Thanks." Ally rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And like I said before, watch out for the boys. They're all waiting to pounce on you and they're going to be way more eager to do that now because you just dissed Austin in front of the entire school."

"Wow. Way to make me seem like a piece of meat."

"Sorry, but it's true. That's just the way things are here in Marino. You'll get used to it. And don't worry, they'll realize to back off sooner or later and then they'll stop trying to pursue you. They're not always so arrogant and obnoxious. You'll see the better side of them once you're fully adjusted here."

The bell rang right at the end of the Latina's mini-rant.

"Come on, let's head to class." She motioned towards the door.

"Sure." Ally grabbed her bag and followed the girl out.

"Dez!" The Latina turned around. "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, right!" The redhead exclaimed, closing his video camera. While the girls were talking, he had been filming them and the bathroom. He quickly caught up to them and the three of them walked down the hallway, everyone's eyes on them. Well more specifically, on Ally.

"Just ignore them." Trish whispered in her ear, sensing her anxiety as she watched all of the people watching her.

"Yea ...um ...that's kind of hard. Because they're all staring at me!" Ally whisper-yelled.

"Well duh! You just did something totally epic!" Dez jumped in, on the other side of her. "They're all amazed at you for having the guts to do something like that!"

"Well that's reassuring." Ally replied, sarcastically. She was self conscious about herself and having all of these people looking at her was definitely not helping.

"Come on." Trish grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway, walking quickly and steadily as the brunette stumbled to keep up.

"Wait for me!" Dez shouted, running after them and trying to catch up. But he kept being left behind by people walking around him. He was tall, which was a disadvantage for him in this case. While for Ally and Trish, being small helped them fly through the crowd with ease.

"There." Trish announced, out of breath, once they had reached their classroom.

"Thanks." Ally said, breathing heavily as well. They walked into the room, which was empty and took their seats in one of the rows.

"Yea, thanks for waiting guys." Dez reached them, taking a seat next to Trish, looking highly offended.

"Sorry Dez. It's not our fault you're humongous." The Latina shrugged.

The redhead just scowled at them.

"Hey Trish," Ally said, thinking. "You said that all of the boys would get used to me after a while. Will Austin?"

She had been wondering that the entire time and she really wanted to know. She hoped the answer was yes, because she didn't think she would be able to deal with his arrogant personality for the next few months.

"I wish I knew." The Latina sighed. "But I don't."

"What do you mean? Didn't you go to elementary and middle school with him?" Ally questioned, confused. She was really hoping to get an answer.

"Yea, but Austin's different." Dez spoke up.

"He changed. A lot. He's not the same person he used to be." Trish said, sadly and sounding far off.

Ally gave them a confused look.

"We used to be friends with him. It was the three of us. We were the best of friends." Dez spoke, his voice taking on the same depressing tone as Trish's.

"We weren't the _**best**_ of friends, but we were pretty close. And then middle school came along and he just started acting differently. He was hanging with the other boys a lot more often and then he started getting detention a lot. He still talked to us, but not all of the time. We just drifted apart." Trish exclaimed.

"Yea, and when high school came along. He was no longer the Austin we knew. He had completely transformed into what society wanted him to become. What people wanted him to be. Well, at least what his 'friends' wanted of him. He was crowned Marino's Bad Boy from the minute he stepped foot in here. And that was the last time we ever talked, as friends." Dez spoke, sadly.

"He let the society decide what he was going to be, and that's why we stopped talking to him. He didn't ditch us or anything. I guess you could say we were the ones who ditched him. But I just couldn't stand the new him or the way he was acting. It wasn't him at all. It still isn't. We gave him a choice. His old life and his real self or the façade he was already putting on. I can guess that you know what he chose by now. But back to your question, I have two answers for you."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ally said. She was honestly surprised at what they had just told her. Never in a million years would she have thought that Trish and Dez had been friends with Austin. But somehow, she wasn't all that surprised. It seemed like it probably happened. And it gave her a reason for Trish's undeniable hatred for him. And the way the two of them looked when he had sat down at the table. But she wanted to know the truth about him. And who he really was.

"Don't be. There's no need to. He made the decision himself." Dez spat, disdainfully.

"But anyway, to answer your question, it depends. If I think about the Austin that he is now, then he probably will give up on you. He wouldn't want to have anything to do with a girl that rejected him. He would probably just run off to one of the hoes that would actually be willing to go out with him. But knowing the old him, he might actually try to chase after you. He may be intrigued by how you so easily aren't flattered by his flirting. But not just for that. The real Austin would want to prove to you that he isn't what you think. He was always determined, and if I'm right, he still has that hidden somewhere inside him. He would want to get you to like him. But I don't know what he will actually do. Just promise me that you'll be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't. I promise. If he really does want to get to know me, then it'll just have to be as a friend, because I'm not going to fall for him."

"Good." Trish smiled.

While they had been conversing, the rest of the students had filed in, along with the teacher.

"Alright class, settle down." Mr. Brown stated as he walked to his desk. "I'm sure you all met our new student Ms Dawson already, so I'm not going to make you stand up."

"Thank you." Ally said, gratefully.

"You're welcome." The older gentleman said, with a smile. "Now class, we're going to be doing a project with another student in this class. You're going to have to pick a ..." He began rambling on.

"Great," Trish muttered. "I hate projects with partners."

"You can work with me." Dez offered.

"I was actually going to ask Ally to work with me," Trish said.

"Oh, it's fine. You guys can work together," Ally replied, seeing the sad look on Dez's face. She so knew that those two were going to end up together, whether they liked it or not. "I'll find someone else."

"Are you sure Ally?" Trish asked. "I don't want you to go with someone you don't know."

"It's okay. I'm going to have to meet everyone eventually." She shrugged. "You go ahead, work with Dez."

The Latina instantly brightened up. "Okay, thanks." She smiled before turning to her right and talking to the redhead.

Yup, they were so going to get married.

Sighing, she realized what she had just agreed to. Who would want to be her partner? She had no one. Well, that sucked. A lot.

She turned back around to face the board and ask the teacher for a partner, when she came in contact with a familiar blonde mop of hair and brown eyes. And that notorious smirk that she had begun to despise.

"Hey partner." Austin grinned, giving her a wink.

* * *

**So there's chapter four. Let me know what you thought about it.**

**And sorry for those of you who are disappointed with how **The Plan **ended. But I just thought that it would've been too soon for Ally to forgive Austin. I didn't want her to forgive him so easily, so please understand that. And I'm sorry if that upset you, but there will be a happy ending in the sequel. I just wanted Ally to be strong and not give in to him so easily, so I really hope you guys understand that and where I'm coming from.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know this chapter isn't the best, but I just wanted to update today. I will also try to update **Cosa Nostra** as soon as I can. So please let me know what you think and feel free to leave a suggestion. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"You've got to be kidding me." Ally groaned. This couldn't be happening. It could not. There had to be someone else who didn't have a partner. Anyone except the obnoxious blonde. Anyone. Just not him. She had to find another partner. She had to. She wouldn't be able to last working with him.

"Well, it's nice to see you too." He faked being hurt.

"Funny." She deadpanned, before frantically scanning around the room. She was silently pleading for someone else to be needing a partner, so she wouldn't be stuck with the moron. She would even be willing to work by herself or join another group. Anything except being paired up with _**him.**_

"You know, you still never apologized for your little outburst during lunch." He pointed out, trying to make conversation.

"There's no reason for me to apologize, if anything, _**you **_should be the one apologizing to _**me.**_" She sneered at him. He always had to be the obnoxious one, and she had just met him that day.

He scoffed, amused at her bluntness. No girl had ever been like this to him. And he wasn't quite sure whether he liked it or not. All he did know for certain, was that he had never met anyone like her.

"If you're looking for a new partner, you're out of luck. This was the only seat free when I came in here." He said, smirking and completely ignoring her response.

Which only infuriated the brunette even more. "Ughhh!" she groaned in agitation, banging her head on the desk. Why was she the one being forced to be stuck with this guy? Was this some kind of punishment? Did she do something wrong? If she did, she was extremely sorry for whatever it was. And she would do anything for forgiveness, as long as she didn't have to work with the annoying blonde.

"Hey, no need to hurt yourself. I know how hard it is to be around me, but violence isn't the answer."

She didn't even have to look up to realize that he was smirking. It was as if that stupid smirk had been permanently glued onto his face, because there was rarely an occasion when it wasn't there. God, this guy was really annoying. Couldn't he give it a break? And didn't he get her signs? She wasn't interested. So why couldn't he just let it go!

"No. I'm not doing this." She stated, standing up and walking furiously to the teacher's desk. There was no way in hell that she would torture herself and work with him.

"Mr. Brown is there any way I can do the project myself?" she asked him sweetly, hoping he would be lenient and let her switch partners or work alone. She didn't even know what the assignment was, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to stand working on it with Austin.

"I'm sorry Ally, but I can't let you do that, or else other people are going to expect me to let them work by themselves as well, and that wouldn't be fair." The older man explained, apologetically. "And this is a social interactions class. You need to learn how to get along with different types of people. That's why I assigned this project in the first place."

"Oh, I see." She replied, rather dejectedly. So there was no way she could change. Well, that sucked. Big time. She could literally feel her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She was stuck with Austin. And there was no way out of it.

"Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with who you're partnered with?" He asked.

"Um, no it's fine." She lied, seeing as there was no point in telling him the truth, since she wouldn't be able to switch partners anyway. Everyone else seemed satisfied with who they picked to work, and it didn't look like any of them would want to change, even if it did mean working with Austin. "I'm just used to doing things by myself, is all." She quickly replied.

"Well, just think of this as a learning experience. Your first time relying on someone else for your grade. I've seen your records Ally, and you're a very bright student. I know that you can do very well on this assignment, especially working with someone of Mr. Moon's reputation. I know that you can find a way to work this out." The teacher smiled at her, encouragingly.

_If only he knew how wrong he really is. _The brunette thought. "Thank you." She gave him a tiny and emotionless smile before returning to her seat, sadly. She was going to have to work with the blonde, even if working on this project killed her in the process. And judging by the way they were already getting along so well, she knew it definitely would.

"So, how'd it go?" The blonde asked, innocently as she sat down.

"Fine." She hissed, frustrated that he was maintaining a calm demeanor in all of this. It was almost as if he thought of it all as a joke, and as if it were amusing him.

"You couldn't get a partner switch could you?" He figured out.

"Do you know what we have to do?" She inquired, ignoring his question. "I'm not going to get a zero because you're not going to do anything."

"Oh Ally, this is a _**partner **_project, so of course I'll have to do something." He replied. "And we have to reenact a scene from any book, but modernize it or whatever. And we have to rehearse it or whatever and see how it influences our interaction with our partner. And present whatever we learned to the class." He explained unenthusiastically. "Maybe if you were actually paying attention instead of daydreaming about me, you would've heard Mr. Brown." His famous smirk forming on the corners of his mouth.

"Please, I would never daydream about you." She scoffed. "And if I was, it would've probably been a nightmare."

"So you admit that you would dream about me?" He smiled smugly, loving the way he irritated her. He knew that his original intentions were to get on her good side, but it was just too much fun making her flustered and annoyed.

"No! What? I ..." she stumbled on her words, agitated and unnerved, as the bell rang.

"It's okay, don't worry. It'll be our little secret." He winked and patted her on the shoulder, standing up. "I'll see you after school, _partner_." He emphasized the word, as if it had another meaning.

And before Ally could reply or make some remark, he casually strolled out of the room.

"Ughh!" she screamed into her arms, frustrated. Why, why, why?! Why did she have to get stuck with him?!

"Hey Ally, are you okay?" Trish asked, looking at her as if she was mental.

"Oh, I'm just fine." The girl replied, through gritted teeth. She was far from being fine. In fact, she was nowhere near it. And it was all because of two words. Austin Moon.

"So, who's your partner?" Dez questioned, completely oblivious to the fact that she was definitely not okay.

Which only reminded Ally about the hell that she was going to ensue later that day. She groaned loudly again, while grabbing her bag and walking out of the room. She could not wait until this day ended, because so far, it was sucking. And really badly, too.

* * *

Austin couldn't help but smile as he walked out of the classroom. He was totally getting underneath her skin, and he knew it. She was making it pretty obvious that she was not his hugest fan, but he didn't care. It only meant that getting her to like him would be so much easier.

Now just to decide exactly how he could get close to her. The project was a plus. He never intended to get partnered with her, he hadn't even known that Mr. Brown would be giving them an assignment. But as soon as he had walked into the classroom and heard the teacher explaining what they were supposed to do, his eyes lit up at the idea. And when he had seen that no one was sitting in front of the brunette and that she was too preoccupied talking to the Latina and redhead, he saw the perfect chance to have to see more of her. And that's when he sat down in the seat, waiting for her to turn around and see him. And when she did, the perfect line had come to him: "Hey partner."

And yes, he knew that it was cheesy. But everything about the way he acted around her was cheesy, and he couldn't help it. It was just the way she made him act. It was like he wanted to annoy her, to cause her blood to boil, and to hear the edge in her voice as she tried to remain calm when talking to him. Because he liked the way it sounded, so rough and snappy. It was a different side of her that he brought out, and he knew it. And he would use it to his advantage. It was way too much fun for him, because no girl had ever been so vexed being in his presence. And he didn't know what else to do, except to embrace it fully.

And he knew exactly what they should do for the project. The idea had come to him as he was wandering the halls the next period. He had only gone to his social interactions class because he knew that she was going to be there. And now that he had no other classes to look forward to, he did the only thing that he could do. He went behind the bleachers and he thought. About everything. Including her. Especially her. He knew that they had to do a scene. And thankfully Mr. Brown was letting them choose it, as long as it wasn't inappropriate. And he was going to respect the teacher's orders. But just because he couldn't pick anything racy to do, it didn't mean that he couldn't have any fun with this assignment. And boy, he was.

"Still thinking about Ally?" He was pulled back from his thoughts at the sound of Jack's voice. He was another one of his 'friends'. But he was nowhere near as obnoxious as Dallas or Elliot. Still, it didn't mean that he could tell him the truth. He had learned that the less his friends knew about him, the better.

"What? No." He defended. "I'm just thinking about what I should do for my social interactions project." It wasn't exactly a lie. He was thinking about the project. But about what he wanted to do with her _**for**_ the project.

"You? Thinking about school?" The brown-haired boy scoffed, sitting down next to him. "Well I never thought I'd see the day Austin Moon cared about school."

"I don't care about school." He quickly snapped.

"So it is about the girl." Jack figured out.

"It's not." Austin replied, quickly.

"You know, you don't have to deny it. I'm not Dallas or Elliot. I don't really care. I heard them talking about her in the locker room last period. They say you're really into her, but she's not interested. Is that true?"

"No. Dallas and Elliot don't know what the hell they're talking about. They don't even know exactly what happened between me and Ally. They weren't at the table when I talked to her at lunch or when I met her before, in the morning."

"But are you actually falling for her? You're not one to do that. Usually the girls are the ones who fall for _**you**_. Not that I'm saying you can't fall for anyone. It's just that it's kind of hard to picture you being that serious with anyone."

"Who said I was thinking of getting serious with her? I just want to get her to fall for me, just like any other girl here."

"Don't you see it? You want her to fall for you. You've never cared before about a girl that didn't swoon over you, because all of the others already do. But Ally doesn't. And you want to change that. You **need** her to like you. You want her to. And I know why."

"Oh, well why?" The blonde asked, on edge. He didn't need another person telling him that he couldn't get Ally to fall for him and that it would be impossible. That she was finally the one girl in the world who could resist his advances.

"You're falling for her. And man, you're falling hard."

"I'm not falling for her." He defended. "I just met her today. That's impossible. I just don't get what she has against me. Or why she doesn't like me like that. I'm not used to having someone not fall for me the second their eyes meet mine."

"Exactly." Jack said. "You're falling for her. You just admitted it. But look, I don't care. I'm happy for you man. It's nice to see that you're finally interested in a girl, and not just as a fling."

Austin didn't even know what to say. Jack couldn't be right. He couldn't be falling for Ally. Sure she was different and didn't give into him yet. But maybe it was because she was new. They hadn't had a new kid in years, so it was possible. But then, how come he was so adamant about getting her to like him. Maybe it was because of Dallas and Elliot. Yea, that was probably it. He just didn't want to prove them right and show that he had finally met the girl who he couldn't get to swoon over him. And he wanted to prove them wrong. He wanted to show them that Ally was no different than any other girl in their school. And that he could get her to fall for him.

"What do you think I should do to get her to like me?" He asked Jack, seeing as the boy apparently knew a lot about relationships. "Since you're like Doctor Phil or whatever."

"I'm not like Doctor Phil." Jack defended, embarrassed. "I've just been interning at my mother's office and I've overheard some of her counseling sessions. She's a relationship counselor." He explained.

"Alright. Well, what have you heard that can help me?"

"You should do something romantic." Jack answered, thinking. "Show her that you're intentions are genuine and that you really care for her. Oh! You're doing that project for Brown with her, right? Well, maybe you should pick a romantic scene to do with her. You know, to get the chemistry between you two flowing, if there is any."

"That's genius!" He exclaimed. "Are you sure you're not Doctor Phil." He smirked.

"What? No! Of course not! But you can't tell the other guys about this, or I'll never hear the end of their comment." Jack pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't. As long as you'll keep this a secret, too."

"Deal." He agreed and they shook hands on it.

"Great, we'll I'll see you later." Austin said, grabbing his backpack and starting to leave.

"Good luck!" Jack called behind him.

"Oh, I won't be needing luck." He spoke to himself. "Because I'm going to get her to fall for me whatever it takes. Dallas and Elliot are going down."

* * *

Her last three classes, passed without any drama, thankfully. And she could not wait to go home and lie down on her bed. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was forget about it all.

She was packing up her bag at the end of the day. Trish and Dez had already left, probably to start working on their project. She would have to get started on that soon, too. After clarifying what the assignment was from them, she had learned that they had a month and a half to rehearse whatever scene they choose and to report on how it changed the way they acted around each other, if it did. Well, this was going to be interesting. Especially since she would have to do it with the blonde.

And as if he had known what she was thinking, Austin popped up behind her.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Ahh!" she screamed and turned around, scowling when she saw that it was only him. "Oh, it's you."

"Nice to see you too." He said.

"You know, you really know how to get on a girl's nerves." She spoke, closing her locker door.

"I know." He replied, shrugging smugly. "It's a gift."

"Please." She scoffed. "If anything, it's a curse." She told him, brushing past him and walking down the now empty hall.

"You do realize we need to work on our project for Brown's class." Austin pointed out. "And I can't exactly do it all by myself."

"Fine." She sighed. "Where do you want to go?" she asked, her annoyance showing in her voice.

"Why not my house? I can give you a tour of Miami, mean while." He winked.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, still not showing a single sign of faltering her serious demeanor. "Let's just get this over with as soon as possible."

"You do know we have to do this for a month and a half, right? It's not like we can do it in one day and then forget about it until the day we have to present." He said.

"Yea. yea. Just take me to your car."

"A little feisty, aren't we?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Ally snapped, not being able to stop herself from giggling.

"Yes!" Austin pumped his fist. "I've finally gotten something besides a scowl out of you."

"Congratulations." She deadpanned. "Now can we please get going?"

"And cold Ally's back." He said, acting sad, as he led her to his car.

He opened the passenger door of his Ferrari, helping her in, like the gentleman he was. Which he actually wasn't. But he knew that if he wanted to be successful in getting her to like him, he was going to have to pull all of the strings.

Ally was really surprised at his gesture. She would've never seen him as the gentlemanly type.

"You're dream date begins now." He winked, getting into the driver's seat.

And Ally sighed, annoyed. Just as he was showing his good side, his arrogance was back. It was as if it never disappeared, like it was always there, waiting to come out.

* * *

The drive to his house was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Ally was staring out the window, anxiously awaiting the end of this day, so that she could go home. And Austin was focusing on the road, while at the same time trying to think of something to say to her. But every single time he opened his mouth to speak, he would freeze and close it, afraid of saying anything. She made him nervous, it was true. And he didn't know why.

Thankfully, his parents were at work, so the house was empty and they wouldn't be asking questions about Ally.

"Come on." He motioned with his head as he pulled into the driveway and took the keys out of the ignition. He helped her out of the car and led her up the steps.

"Nice place." Ally said, being polite.

"Thanks." He mumbled, while opening the door and showing her in. "My room's upstairs. We can just go there."

"Uh, sure." Ally replied. She wasn't exactly comfortable going up into his room with him. He was a boy and she was worried that he would be tempted to do something, especially considering his reputation.

"I won't bite, I promise." He teased as he grabbed her hand and took her up the stairs. They walked down the hallway until they reached the last doorway. Austin opened it and ushered her inside.

"Welcome to my room." He said, with a flourish.

Ally couldn't help but let out another laugh at his cheesiness. "It's ... um ... really nice?" she offered, not sure what to say.

"So." Austin said, flopping down on his bed. "What do you want to do for this project?" he asked, hoping that she hadn't come up with an idea yet.

"I don't know. I didn't get a chance to think of a scene to do."

"Good." He beamed, sitting up. "Because I have the perfect idea."

"What is it?" Ally asked, curiously, as she sat down on the chair by his desk.

"I want to do a kissing scene."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Sorry of it's not that good and sorry for not updating. I was just really busy with school this week and with typing an essay.**

**But I was free today, so I decided to update. So let me know how this was. And I will try to update my other stories as soon as possible, too.**

**(1). I do not own Doctor Phil. But I thought that it would be a nice idea to add Jack, to help Austin and give him relationship advice, since he's not friends with Dez and Dez is usually the one who helps him.**

**Feel free to give me a suggestion as to what to do in the future. I do have ideas for where I want this to go, but I won't mind trying to incorporate one of yours. Let me know what you thought! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"You what?" Ally stuttered, taken aback by his suggestion. She had heard him wrong. That was probably it. There was no way that he would possible want to do-.

"You heard me." The blonde smiled innocently, sending her back to the reality of the situation. "I want to do a _**kissing scene**_." He emphasized the words, while making his way to her seat on his desk chair, ever so slowly.

No. It couldn't be. He was kidding. He had to be. It was impossible. "You're kidding." She stated, trying her best to keep her voice even and strong, for she was extremely startled by his offer.

"Now sweetheart, you know me. When do I ever kid?" He approached her, twirling one of her brunette ringlets gingerly between his fingers. "I do want to get a good grade on this assignment. It is a big part of our grade. And don't worry, there doesn't have to be any strings attached to _**this**_."

"Oh, god." She declared, standing up and slapping his hand away. "You're never going to change, are you? You're never going to act truly nice for once. Just when I think that you're finally being nice, you go off and are back to the arrogant jerk you usually are. I should've known that you would want to do a kissing scene. You only want to get in bed with me. Like you would ever care about my feelings. Of course you can't, you're Austin Moon and that's impossible for you to even imagine. I don't even know what all of the girls see in you. You're just an obnoxious jerk and douche bag." She scoffed. "I knew coming here was a mistake." She grabbed her bag and started heading towards his doorway.

"I knew it." He called after her as he watched her heading towards his door, admiring the look of her rear that he was getting. She was sexy in every way imaginable. It drove him mad and he couldn't help it. She was just so irresistible.

"What?" She asked, turning back to face him. "What did you know?"

"That you wouldn't be able to do it." He smiled proudly, folding his arms. Even though he had just met the brunette that day, he already knew that she wasn't one to back down from a fight or challenge. And if challenging her was the only way to get closer to her, then he would do just that.

"Do what?" She questioned, walking over to him. The blonde was seriously getting on her nerves.

"The kissing scene of course, sweetheart. I knew you wouldn't have enough guts to go through with it." He smirked, watching her reaction. He knew that he had her in the palm of his hand. There was no way she would say no to him now.

She hated the way he called her sweetheart. And the way he enunciated it. She had just met him earlier that day and he was already driving her crazy. And it wasn't the crazy you got when you loved someone. It was full of anger and pure hatred for him. And she really did hate him. She hated how obnoxious he was and how there was an aura of arrogance around him. And she most definitely hated how he knew that he was getting under her skin, and that it brought him amusement watching her fuming.

"Fine. You want to do a kissing scene? Let's do a stupid kissing scene." She spat out, having finally gotten enough of the blonde looking at her smirking.

"I knew you'd come along, _**sweetheart**_." He winked, sitting down on his bed, smiling smugly.

"Don't call me that. Ever." She hissed, looking at him darkly.

"Okay, okay. Shall we get started madam?" He asked.

"Whatever. Do you even have a scene in mind? Or did you just say that to get on my nerves?"

The boy stood up and approached her, where she was standing by the desk. "I did it for both." Austin whispered in her ear.

"Ughhhh!" Ally groaned. "Can't you be serious for just one minute? No flirting or teasing or smirking?! God, you're so annoying!"

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry. No more funny business. Let's just do the scene and get this over with." He raised his hands up in defeat.

"Good." Ally nodded, satisfied. "Now do you have the lines ready?"

"I'm looking them up right now." He said, flopping down on his bed and opening his laptop.

"Hurry up, will you? I don't have a lot of time to waste." She spoke after a few minutes, tapping her foot impatiently. She just wanted to finish for the day and go to the comforts of her bedroom.

"I'm trying as fast as I can, just calm down." He reassured her. He clicked something on the computer and seconds later, the sound of a printer working filled the room. "You've got to take deep breaths Ally. It's not good to let your anger get the best of you. Now come on, do it with me. Breathe in and out, in and out. Come on." He told her, all the while coming closer to her with each word.

"Get away from me. I don't need you failed attempts at therapy. I'm perfectly fine. Just go get the scripts." She ordered, exasperated.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look that fine to me."

"Go get the papers Moon." She commanded, almost growling, getting more irritated every second.

"Fine." He replied, walking over to the printer and returning back to her with two pieces of paper. "I chose this one because it's pretty obvious that you have some anger that you need to blow off, and I thought it would fit nicely." He explained, handing her one of papers.

Ally glanced over the paper, skimming through the lines. She knew almost instantly where the script was from when she saw the names Allie and Noah on the page. "The Notebook." She stated, looking up at him.

"Yea. I know how you girls get super emotional with that movie." He shrugged.

"We do not. Boys just don't understand the meaning of true romance. That's why couples always fight. Because the guys don't know how to treat the girls romantically."

"Well maybe we would know if the girls actually told us what they want us to do. And besides, girls need to realize that real life is nowhere near the way it is portrayed in the movies. And they need to stop expecting so much from their boyfriends and stop getting upset because the guy doesn't know what they want."

"Please. Girls do tell guys what they want. If they actually listened one time, instead of dozing off or thinking about sports, then they would know." Ally scoffed. "Guys just don't listen to anything that girls say."

"Please, we would if it wasn't so boring to! Guys only lose focus because it's so hard listening about flowers and shopping and gossip all of the time. We don't care about that stuff. And what's so bad about sports? They're way better than thinking about fashion and soap operas every day."

"What's so cool about sports that gossiping isn't? When you guys talk about how this team won or this one lost because so and so missed the touchdown with the basketball, you're talking about people just like girls do!"

"You did not just confuse football with basketball! They're completely different sports! One's in a field and the other is in a court! And we don't gossip. We talk about plays and what should've happened or who should've won! You see, that's why we don't take girls out to games. Because they don't get anything about sports!" Austin defended.

"Oh, you did not just play the gender card! Do you know how many female athletes are out there? I'm pretty sure you guys talk about them, too! This is exactly why we think guys are so stubborn and inconsiderate! Because they are! They only care about sports and working out and having sex! You don't care about girls' feelings or what we want. And you all are so sexist and think you can do anything better than a girl."

"Because in most cases, we actually do things better than girls. We're the ones that are expected to fix the sink and the car and build stuff. What are girls expected to do? Stay home and look pretty."

"We do not just stay home and look pretty." Ally gasped. "Don't you know how many female doctors and scientists and mechanics and engineers are there? A lot. We work just as hard as men do to get money. Sometimes even more! Women have had to work their asses off to get as much rights as men, and we still get paid less!"

"Wait a second! Hold up. Since when did we start having this argument? What happened to doing the scene?" Austin asked, stopping the fighting. He hadn't realized how out of proportion they had blown the argument. It was as if they were about to start a full out war and over what? He didn't even remember what started it.

"We started fighting because you were being stereotypical and thought that all girls got overly emotional over The Notebook, when not all of us do." Ally replied. And that's when she realized how close she had gotten to Austin. Their lips were almost touching and they were so close, she could feel his breath tickle her upper lip. She quickly took a step back, remembering that she despised him.

"Okay fine, fine. My bad. I didn't know it would hit such a weak spot." He mumbled the last part under his breath. "You girls always get so defensive over emotions."

"I heard that. And I'm just trying to make a point here. And we do not get defensive over our emotions! It's only because guys don't get it like we do."

"Really?" The blonde gave her a look. "You _don't _get defensive? I'm sure of that." He nodded, obviously not believing it.

"Whatever. Let's just get back to the scene." She demanded. Even when they were arguing the boy managed to tease her.

"Works for me." Austin said as they both looked down at the paper in front of them. "So this starts after Allie gets off the boat and Noah is pulling it in by the dock. You start walking away and you turn back around."

"I know what to do. I've seen this movie and I can read what it says for my part. Unless of course, you want to be the female?"

"Funny." Austin deadpanned. "Just go when you're ready."

"I don't need your instructions. I told you, I know what to do." She hissed, giving him a look before clearing her throat and preparing to act out her part.

She walked away from him, acting as if she was climbing into a dock and towards the doorway, pretending to leave, as she looked down at her lines. Being in character, she looked at Austin, as she was supposed to, who was pretending to pull the boat up.

"Noah." She finally said, still by the door.

And with her head held high, as she remembered Allie's being in the movie, she turned around to face him fully.

"Why didn't you write me?" She asked, as she walked back to where Austin was standing, in the middle of his room, which was supposed to be the dock. She had left the paper on the floor by his door, already knowing the lines by heart, due to years of watching the movie over and over again.

Her anger wasn't just for the acting; it was her own as well. She couldn't help the anger that filled with entire body whenever her eyes met his, or whenever he said something to her. He just pushed all of her buttons, and to him, it was a game. He enjoyed seeing her get mad and fired up over him. He wanted to see it. And she hated how there was nothing she could do to control her anger over him, because whenever she tried, he would always do something to make her mad again. And she hated it. She absolutely hated how angry and irritated he always made her feel.

Austin cleared his throat, bringing her back to reality and out of her thoughts. And that was when she remembered where she was and what they were doing. She gave him an apologetic smile and nod, signaling that she was ready to begin again. His eyes went down to his paper and looked up from what he was doing, again, as he was instructed to by the script. He looked at her with confusion, like Noah had been to Allie.

"Why?" She demanded, stopping a few feet away from him, acting as if that was the boardwalk that had separated them in the real scene.

Her mind was also asking the same question. Why did he like getting her so angry? What fun or joy did he see in it? Did he think it was funny and amusing? What did it mean to him? And why did she let him anger her so easily with whatever he did? Why couldn't she control her emotions around him?

Austin just continued looking directly at her, not saying a word.

"It wasn't over for me. I waited for you for seven years." She spoke, letting her emotions take over, as she felt real tears stream down her face. This had always been one of her favorite parts in the movie and book. And it always made her cry. Of course it was different doing it with Austin, especially since it wasn't raining and since she didn't actually love him like Allie loved Noah in the movie, but it was still quite emotional for her.

"And now it's too late." She announced, as the blonde walked up to her. He had left his own paper by his bed and she was surprised that he knew this scene by heart like she did. She would've never thought him to be a sensitive guy, especially considering how he had already been acting towards her.

"I wrote you 365 letters." He spoke, his voice strong and he himself being completely in character. She was taken aback yet again as she saw this. Who knew he was such a great actor?

"I wrote you every day for a year." He said, looking at her intently.

And that was when she saw how brown his eyes were. They were so dark and mesmerizing. You could get lost just looking into them. No wonder the girls fainted when he looked at them. His eyes were utterly compelling to look into. But she quickly blinked, snapping herself out of the trance and reminding herself what she was there for and of the blonde's arrogance. She couldn't forget about that. Ever.

"You wrote me?" She asked, looking up at him, but trying not to look right in his eyes for fear of freezing again.

"Yes." He declared, with certainty.

"You ..." she began, acting surprised.

"It wasn't over." He cut her off. "It still isn't over." He said, walking over to her, lust in his eyes.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today." She intercepted, nervously, before they could do anything else. She didn't think it would be good idea to go on with the rest of the scene.

"Ally!" Austin whined. "What are you doing? You totally just ruined the moment! We're supposed to kiss after I say that line!"

"I know. But ...you know what? It's getting late and I should really get going." She replied, weakly. She just wanted to get out of there as soon as she could.

"It's only five o'clock in the afternoon. I'm sure you can wait a little bit." The blonde pointed out, chuckling slightly.

"I just have to go." She defended quietly. She knew it was a bad excuse, but she just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Aww. But why do you have to leave so soon?" He pouted.

"I just do. Why do you care so much?" She asked him, defensively. "Why don't you want me to leave?"

"We didn't finish what we started." He winked, leaning in to kiss her.

"Of course!" Ally cried, stepping away from him. "I should've known you were going to try to come onto me. You can't stop doing it, can you? And you really don't see the signs, don't you?"

"Damn, you get really fired up fast, don't you?" He asked, towering over her. "You know what they say, they angrier they are, the better in bed ..."

"You are unbelievable!" She exclaimed. "You really can't be serious for anything, can you? Not even this project. Everything's a joke to you, isn't it? This whole assignment probably is. All you want to do is get a girl in bed, don't you? Nothing else matters. That's why you're such a jerk and douche bag. You don't care about anyone's feelings. Once you get a girl to sleep with you, you move onto the next one. They're all just flings for you. You just want to get as many as them in bed with you before you graduate, don't you? It's some sort of competition, isn't it? Well get this in you empty head Austin Moon, I'm not going to be one of those other cases. I'm not going to swoon over your presence or let you trick me and make me think that you really care about me, when all you want to do is sleep with me. I'm not going to be like that and I don't care how hard you try, it's never going to work. I won't be like the others. So you should just let it go right now, because whatever you try, it's not going to work on me. I'm not going to get hurt."

She sighed exasperated and grabbed her bag, before heading towards the door. "Trish and Dez were right. Even though I never met the real you, I sure do know that this version sucks." She stated angrily and walked out, slamming the door loudly behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Austin asked, following her down the stairs.

"I'm going home. Where else does it look like I'm going? The moon?"

"Which moon?" he asked, suggestively. "Because this one's all free." He pointed to himself.

"Oh god." Ally groaned, heading towards the door.

"Why don't you just do it already?" He asked her, coming up to her quickly and blocking the doorway.

"Do what?" She hissed, annoyed that he was preventing her from leaving.

"Slap me. Why don't you just slap me already? I can see how angry I make you, so why don't you do something about it already?"

"What?" Ally said, completely thrown off guard.

"Come on. Just do it. I promise I won't cry. Look, just hit me right here." He turned his face to the side and motioned at his open cheek.

"Are you serious?" He actually wanted her to slap him? What was wrong with this guy? First he wanted to kiss her? And now he wanted her to hit him? How did that make any sense?

"Just do it." He ordered closing his eyes and bracing himself for the hit.

She raised her hand in the air, preparing to make contact with his skin. But just as she was about to bring it back and smack him, she stopped. She couldn't do it. No matter how angry he made her, she would never be able to hurt him. She was too nice to do anything like it.

"Well?" He asked, opening his eyes. "Why didn't you hit me?"

"Why?" She countered. "Why do you want me to hit you? First you want to get with me, then you try to talk to me and get with me, and now you want me to slap you? How does that make any sense? Why? Why are you doing all of this?" She cried out.

"Because." He says, coming up to her and grabbing her chin in his hands. "I want you." He whispers before crashing his lips onto hers.

"What are you doing?" She exclaims, pushing him away. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Come on Ally." He approaches her once more. "Don't you see it, too? We have an undeniable attraction. So why try to stop it? I know you want me too."

"No I don't." She snarls, raising her hand in the air. She feels it make contact with his skin and hears the loud crack of skin hitting skin echo off of the walls. And this time, she doesn't care if she hurts him. Because she wants to. "What I want is to never talk to you again. Stay away from me." She hisses before pushing him aside and walking out of the house. She slams the door behind her so forcefully, that the picture frame that was on the table by the closet, which was of a young Austin and his parents, falls and breaks.

As Austin stays frozen in his place, he can't help but wonder out loud:

"At least she finally slapped you."

* * *

**How was that? I tried my best to write this as fast as I could today. As I said in the last chapter of "The Plan: In Austin's Eyes", I updated one of my other stories. I had a lot of inspiration for this one, which was why I chose it. But I promise that those of you who are also interested in "Cosa Nostra", that I will try my best to update that story soon as well.**

******I do not own The Notebook. But that movie is beautiful. And the book is really amazing!**

**I know that this wasn't the best chapter ever, but I hope it was okay. Thank you** Luckystarz910 **for the scene suggestion. I hope it turned out the way you wanted it to and I hope you liked it!**

**And I hope the rest of you liked it too! Feel free to offer me more suggestions for future chapters! And sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting ;)**


End file.
